Hingga Nanti
by Rieki Kikkawa
Summary: Mungkin saja, ini adalah dua puluh tahun pertamaku dalam masa penyesalanku karena telah melepaskanmu. Tapi ku harap, di dua puluh tahun keduaku, aku akan tersenyum bahagia karena telah melakukannya. Pairing : KakaSaku slide KakaRin. Mohon untuk R n R...


**Hingga Nanti**

**Mungkin saja, ini adalah dua puluh tahun pertamaku dalam masa penyesalanku karena telah melepaskanmu. Tapi ku harap, di dua puluh tahun keduaku, aku akan tersenyum bahagia karena telah melakukannya. Pairing : KakaSaku slide KakaRin.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : abal, gaje, typos menyebar di segala penjuru, OOC, membosankan, membingungkan, dan semua hal yang bisa membuat reader jadi enek.**

**Rated T**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort**

**Chara : KakaSaku slide KakaRin**

**A/N : **Cerita dari Sakura POV dan _third_ POV. **Don't like, don't read! **Segera tekan tombol _back_, jangan memaksa, author tak bertanggungjawab atas kejadian yang akan menimpa Anda setelah membaca fic gaje ini, sediakan kantong plastik sebanyak-banyaknya atau apapun yang dapat membantu Anda untuk mengantisipasi jika Anda muntah ketika membaca fic ini. Author minta maaf jika _romance_-nya nggak ngena, apalagi _hurt/comfort_-nya sepertinya gagal total. Tapi, tetap silahkan _Read and Review_ yah... #bungkuk-bungkuk sambil maksa reader. :D

**R&R yah... ^_^**

* * *

Dua tahun telah berlalu semenjak peristiwa itu. Namun, entah mengapa luka ini belum juga mengering. Masih terasa nyeri di hati. Yah, luka yang sebenarnya aku ciptakan sendiri dengan melakukan hal itu.

Tepat di tanggal dan bulan yang sama dengan sekarang, hanya tahun yang membedakannya, kulakukan hal yang dianggap tergila dan terbodoh oleh orang yang telah mengenalku. Namun, tidak bagiku. Hal itu justru kuanggap sebagai hal yang sangat tepat yang pernah kulakukan dalam hidupku. Tentu saja kau tahu hal apakah itu. Benar, melepaskanmulah yang kulakukan. Melepaskan orang yang sangat kucintai dari hidupku.

Kududukkan tubuhku di kursi yang sama di mana aku menunggu dan menunggu kapan janji itu kau tunaikan, janji dua tahun yang lalu yang sempat kau lontarkan padaku. Kuhela nafas dalam-dalam. Masih kuingat kenangan itu, kenangan dua tahun yang lalu. Kenangan yang masih segar, kenangan yang masih tersimpan rapat di dalam memoriku. Dan, sekali lagi aku terjatuh di dalam kenangan yang sama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Flashback.**

_Sakura duduk di kursi taman. Di bawah pohon sakura yang rindang._

"_Kalau tidak keberatan, boleh aku duduk di sebelahmu ?" Kakashi menegur pelan._

_Gadis itu menoleh, membuat beberapa helai rambut merah jambunya yang tergerai tertiup angin._

_Itu kalimat yang dulu Kakashi lontarkan saat pertama kali bertemu gadis bermahkotakan senada bunga sakura itu. Mereka bertemu dan tanpa sengaja berkenalan di acara sosial di balai kota. Kakashi merasa lelah sepanjang pagi karena di acara sosial tersebut ia mendapat tugas mengurus logistik. Ia mencari tempat duduk untuk rehat sejenak. Hanya ada satu kursi panjang yang tersisa, dan Sakura sedang duduk di sana._

"_Kursi ini bukan milikku." Sakura menjawab pelan._

_Kakashi tersenyum. Itu jawaban Sakura di saat mereka bertemu untuk yang pertama kalinya._

_Senyap, itulah suasana yang terjadi di antara dua insan itu. Kakashi menatap lekat-lekat wajah Sakura yang sedang tertunduk. Mata yang merah dan sembab. Sisa menangis tadi pagi, dan mungkin juga sepanjang siang. Malam ini Sakura mengenakan kemeja lengan panjang berwarna senada dengan rambutnya. Celana panjang katun berwarna gelap. Tak lupa sebuah syal berwarna merah tua terbebat di lehernya._

"_Kau datang terlambat, Kakashi." Sakura berkata pelan._

"_Aku memang amat terlambat, Sakura. Maafkan atas keterlambatanku. Seharusnya hal ini sudah kulakukan sejak dua tahun yang lalu." Kakashi mengusap wajahnya._

"_Bukan itu maksudku, kau datang lebih dari setengah jam." Sakura masih menunduk._

_Kakashi terdiam sejenak, lantas tertawa kecil, "Tadi aku lupa memutar di depan parade, macet sekali."_

_Sakura mengangguk pelan. Sedikit mengangkat wajahnya, dan menatap onyx yang sejak tadi telah menatapnya._

"_Bolehkah aku memegang tanganmu, Sakura ?" Kakashi berkata dengan pelan._

_Mengangguk. Hanya itulah jawaban yang diberikan oleh gadis bersuraikan sewarna bunga musim semi itu._

_Kakashi memegang erat jemari tangan Sakura. Merasakan hangatnya setiap jemari itu. _

"_Maafkan aku yang selama dua tahun tidak pernah menghubungimu. Tak pernah sekalipun bertanya kabar kepadamu. Apalagi untuk mengunjungimu."_

_Lagi dan lagi, hanya anggukan yang diberikan oleh gadis itu._

"_Ijikan aku untuk memperbaiki semua itu, Sakura. Ijinkan aku untuk melakukan hal yang seharusnya telah kulakukan sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Tadi pagi kau telah memutuskan dan malam ini, giliranku yang akan memutuskan. Kau pasti sudah terlanjur menyewa gedung, menyebar undangan, dan mengurus semua hal untuk keperluan menikah minggu depan, bukan ? " Kakashi terdiam sejenak._

_Sakura hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Kakashi dengan matanya yang masih sembab._

_Kakashi menatap wajah gadis itu dengan pandangan yang sendu. Mengamati setiap senti wajahnya, dari ujung hingga bibir yang merona merah itu. Wajah yang cantik. Wajah yang dua tahun lalu telah memantapkan hatinya untuk mengambil keputusan itu. Wajah yang sekarang Kakashi harapkan akan memantapkan hatinya kembali untuk mengambil keputusan yang sama, keyakinan itu kembali tumbuh. Sakura adalah pilihan terbaik baginya._

"_Maukah kau menikah denganku ?" Kakashi berbisik._

_Sakura menatap Kakashi lekat-lekat. Hingga kedua mata mereka beradu._

_Tidak ada kerutan di wajah gadis itu seperti layaknya seseorang mendengar kabar menggembirakan yang mengejutkan. Tidak ada gigitan bibir, gerakan tubuh atau yang lainnya. Hanya dentingan air mata yang berusaha keluar dari pelupuk mata gadis itu. Merekah. Kemudian bergulir di pipinya. Kakashi pelan menghapus air mata di pipi gadis itu. Nenek Chiyo benar, Kakashi mempunyai janji kehidupan yang lebih baik bersama Sakura. Gadis musim semi itu sangat mencintai Kakashi._

_Kakashi mencium punggung tangan Sakura._

"_Maaf, aku tidak sempat membawa cincin tunangan kita." Kakashi berkata pelan._

"_Tidak masalah, aku masih menyimpan yang lama, padahal dulu aku sempat berpikir untuk membuangnya." Sakura berkata sambil mengukirkan sebuah senyum bahagia di bibirnya._

"_Kau masih menyimpan gaun pernikahan itu ?"_

"_Masih, tapi sudah tidak pas lagi di tubuhku. Gaun itu terlihat kebesaran jika kupakai, aku sekarang kurus."_

"_Tidak masalah, kau masih tetap terlihat cantik dengan gaun kebesaran."_

_Sakura menyeka pipi dan ujung matanya. Wajah yang tersiram cahaya bulan itu terlihat cantik dan bahagia._

"_Aku besok harus kembali ke Hokkaido. Aku harus memberikan penjelasan kepada anak-anak. Berikan aku waktu beberapa hari untuk berbicara kepada mereka."_

_Sakura hanya membalas dengan anggukan sambil tersenyum simpul._

"_Kau tahu, setelah kita menikah aku tidak akan bisa lagi tinggal di kota ini. Tidak ada yang tersisa di kota ini. Dan aku juga tahu, kau tak akan bisa tinggal di Hokkaido. Maka, kita akan tinggal di Tokyo. Tidak persis di tengah-tengah Hokkaido dan Kyoto, tapi kota itu berada di antara Hokkaido dan Kyoto." Kakashi tersenyum._

_Sakura mengangguk pelan._

"_Kau cantik sekali malam ini." Kakashi berkata pelan tapi pasti._

"_Aku mencintaimu, Kakashi." Kakashipun tertegun mendengar kata itu kembali. Kalimat yang tak pernah Kakashi dengar selama dua tahun belakangan, kini terucap kembali dari bibir Sakura. _

**End of flashback.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Masih jelas kuingat betapa bahagianya diriku di saat kau mengucapkan kembali janji yang telah kunanti selama dua tahun dalam hubungan kita. Sungguh, tak bisa kulukiskan dengan kata-kata betapa bahagianya diriku di saat itu. Namun, aku selalu ingat bahwa kau mencintaiku dengan pengertian yang berbeda. Kau tak kan pernah bisa mencintaiku seperti kau mencintai cinta pertamamu, Kakashi. Bukankah, kau sendiri yang mengisahkan kepadaku betapa nyerinya hatimu di saat gadis yang kau cintai ternyata menerima pernyataan cinta dari sahabatmu sendiri, lantas enam bulan setelahnya menikah dengan sahabatmu itu. Bukankah kau juga yang telah mengisahkan lima tahunmu yang terasa sangat getir hingga sekarang kau bisa berdamai dengan keadaan itu, Kakashi ? Dan dari kisahmulah aku tahu, kau tidak akan pernah bisa mencintaiku. Tidak sebesar cinta yang kau berikan pada Rin-mu.

Rin beserta anak-anaknya yang terlahir dari pernikahannya dengan Obito, yang aku tahu mereka adalah dua sahabat karibmu sejak kecil, tidak akan pernah bisa begitu saja terlepas dari hidupmu. Karena kaulah ojisan yang super, keren, dan tampan bagi mereka. Kaulah figur ayah bagi mereka setelah Obito mengalami kecelakaan hebat yang telah merenggut nyawanya. Dan kau jugalah pengganti figur ibu bagi mereka di saat Rin mengalami depresi dan harus menjalani rehabilitasi selama dua tahun. Dan mereka jugalah alasan utamamu meninggalkan posisi pentingmu di perusahaan kontraktor Kyoto yang telah kau capai dengan kerja keras. Dan mereka jugalah alasanmu mengapa kau membatalkan pertunangan kita di malam Obito mengalami kecelakaan. Kau lebih memilih untuk menemani Rin dan anak-anaknya untuk melalui masa-masa sulit mereka.

Sungguh, aku tak pernah sedikitpun merasa marah kepada mereka karena telah mengambilmu dari sisiku. Mungkin, akulah yang terlalu egois karena ingin memilikimu secara utuh tanpa bisa menerima sepotong kehidupanmu bersama mereka. Aku pikir aku bisa menerimanya, tapi ternyata aku keliru. Aku tak bisa menerimanya dan tak akan pernah bisa menerimanya, itu memang kenyataannya. Aku tak bisa memilikimu tanpa berbagi. Kau selalu dimiliki anak-anak, sama seperti dulu hingga sekarang, kau selalu dimiliki Rin.

Mungkin, akulah yang salah. Dulu seharusnya aku tidak berharap lebih saat pertama kali. Saat pertama kali dulu aku mengenalmu, seharusnya secepat mungkin aku mengenyahkan perasaan ini, membuangnya jauh-jauh. Aku tak akan pernah bisa mendapatkan cintamu, Kakashi. Akulah yang keliru, aku terlalu memaksakan diri. Bersimpati kepadamu, lantas menanam benih-benih perasaan itu. Terlalu percaya diri, merasa dengan cintaku yang besar terhadapmu dapat mengubur masa lalu itu. Aku tidak menginginkan pernikahan itu jika kau merasa terpaksa melakukannya, Kakashi. Pergilah, pergilah bersama mereka, Kakashi. Bersama anak-anak dan Rin-mu. Mereka jauh lebih membutuhkanmu dibandingkan aku. Sungguh, aku ikhlas melakukan semua ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Flashback**

_Seorang gadis cantik bermahkotakan seindah bunga musim semi sedang berdiri di depan kaca rias di dalam kamarnya. Gadis itu terlihat sangat cantik dengan sebuah gaun pengantin berwarna putih yang melekat pada tubuhnya. Surainya yang berwarna senada bunga sakura disanggul ke atas, sengaja memperlihatkan leher putih nan jenjang milik gadis itu. Riasan make up yang tidak terlalu tebal membuat wajah cantiknya menjadi semakin cantik. Sebuah buket bunga yang indah terselip di tangannya. _

_Sungguh seorang calon mempelai pengantin wanita yang cantik. Namun, jika diperhatikan lebih dalam, maka akan terlihat sinar mata yang meredup dari sepasang emeraldnya. Sinar mata yang tak seharusnya terpancar dari mata seorang calon mempelai pengantin. Helaan nafas panjang berkali-kali terdengar keluar dari mulutnya. Berkali-kali gadis itu meyakinkan hatinya bahwa ini adalah pilihan terbaik bagi dirinya dan calon pendamping hidupnya –Kakashi–, meyakinkan pada dirinya bahwa ini adalah takdir hidup dari Kami-sama. Berulang-ulang kali pula, gadis itu berusaha membuang jauh-jauh pikiran-pikiran yang tak seharusnya dia pikirkan. Hingga sebuah ketukan di pintu kamarnya menginterupsi otaknya yang telah berkelana entah ke mana._

"_Sakura, apakah kau sudah siap ?" Terdengar suara seorang perempuan yang berasal dari luar kamar Sakura._

"_Masuk saja, Ino. Aku sudah siap."_

_Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka._

"_Oh... Kami-sama, kau terlihat sangat cantik, Sakura." Senyum mengembang dari bibir wanita yang diketahui bernama Ino itu. Ino adalah sahabat Sakura semenjak mereka duduk di bangku junior high school._

"_Sudah selesaikah kegiatanmu untuk mempersiapkan diri itu, Sakura ?"_

_Hanya sebuah senyuman yang diberikan Sakura sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan sahabatnya itu._

"_Ino, apakah benar kesempatan yang tertunda selama dua tahun itu kembali lagi kepadaku ? Apakah benar, ini adalah kesempatanku untuk mendapatkan Kakashi ? Sedangkan aku sendiri tahu, sinar cinta yang terpancar dari mata Kakashi dan Rin. Mereka saling mencintai, hanya kesempatanlah yang belum datang kepada mereka." Sakura tercekat sejenak. Menghela nafas yang terasa sesak di dadanya._

"_Kau tahu apa yang seharusnya kau lakukan, pink. Keputusan berada di tanganmu, Sakura. Kaulah pemegang kuncinya, kaulah yang membuat kesempatan itu akan datang kepada mereka –Kakashi dan Rin–, atau kesempatan itu akan datang kepada kalian –Kakashi dan Sakura–. Aku yakin, kau akan mengambil keputusan yang tepat." Seulas senyum simpul mengakhiri perkataan Ino kepada Sakura._

"_Sudah siapkah calon pengantin wanita ini, sepertinya calon pengantin pria dan para tamu undangan sudah tidak sabar menunggu mempelai wanita untuk turun."_

"_Iya, aku sudah siap Ino pig."_

"_Kalau begitu mari kita ke bawah tuan putri Sakura !" Senyuman jahil tersungging di bibir Ino._

**End of flashback.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tahukah kau Kakashi, keputusan apa yang aku ambil seusai perbincanganku dengan Ino sebelum pernikahan itu terjadi ? Tentu saja kau tahu, Kakashi.

Kesempatan itu tidak akan pernah datang untukku. Aku tidak akan pernah punya kesempatan itu. Harapan yang selama ini kupendam, mimpi yang selama ini kusulam, dan harapan-harapan yang kujahit bersamamu tidak akan pernah menjadi kenyataan. Kesempatanku telah hilang semenjak tragedi kecelakaan yang menimpa Obito. Semenjak tragedi itulah Kami-sama telah mengambil seluruh kehidupan cintaku. Dan ini semua adalah takdir yang telah diberikan Kami-sama kepadaku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Flashback.**

_Suasana di lantai satu kediaman keluarga Haruno itu terlihat ramai. Para tamu undangan datang dengan pakaian rapi dan wajah yang terlihat cemerlang. Semua mata tertuju pada mempelai wanita yang tengah menuruni satu persatu anak tangga, menuju tempat yang akan digunakan untuk mengikat janji sehidup semati bersama dengan mempelai pria._

_Sakura Haruno, nama lengkap mempelai wanita itu terlihat sangat cantik dengan gaun putihnya. Kakashi pun terpana dengan kecantikan yang terpancar dari wajah sang gadis Haruno itu. Tak kalah dengan mempelai wanita, sang mempelai pria pun –Kakashi Hatake– terlihat sangat tampan dan gagah. Dengan tuxedo putih yang membalut ragawinya, Kakashi Hatake sungguh terlihat sempurna –jika sempurna adalah kata untuk manusia, bukan hanya untuk Sang Penguasa Alam–. Kakashi membimbing Sakura untuk turun menuju tempat acara akan dilangsungkan. Ino menjadi pendamping mempelai wanita._

_Kakashi menggenggam jemari Sakura menuju tengah ruangan._

_Kakashi tersenyum lebar. Saat itulah Kakashi menangkap siluet mereka. Mereka ternyata datang. Rin beserta anak-anaknya._

_Kakashi menggenggam jemari Sakura lebih erat. Sepuluh langkah lagi tiba di tengah ruangan. Kakashi tak kuasa menoleh ke arah mereka –Rin dan anak-anaknya–. Sakura terus menunduk, membalas menggenggam jemari Kakashi. Kakashi berbisik kepada Sakura, "Semua akan baik-baik saja." Sakura mengangguk pelan._

_Lima langkah lagi menuju tengah ruangan, tiba-tiba Sakura menghentikan langkah kakinya. Secara otomatis Kakashi juga ikut menghentikan langkahnya disertai dengan tatapan bertanya Kakashi kepada Sakura. Di saat itulah Sakura menatap Kakashi dan Rin secara bergantian._

**End of flashback.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku tersentak dari lamunan masa lalu itu, Kakashi. Ku hela nafas dalam-dalam, kucoba untuk kembali ke dunia yang realistis ini. Namun, tetap saja aku masih terjatuh ke dalam kenangan yang sama. Masih jelas kuingat betapa tampan dan gagahnya dirimu di saat pesta pernikahan kita –ralat, bukan pesta pernikahan kita, yang tepat adalah calon pesta pernikahan kita, Kakashi–.

Sempat kubangga dan ku ucap terima kasih kepada Kami-sama, karena Dia begitu baik telah memberikan calon pendamping hidup sesempurna dirimu. Tanpa kutahu bahwa takdir lain telah mengintip memasuki hidupku.

Di saat kutatap matamu dan mata Rin secara bergantian, di saat itulah aku menyadari bahwa sinar cinta itu tak akan pernah seutuhnya hanya untukku. Jelas kulihat, sinar cinta itu terpancar untuk Rin-mu. Di saat itulah hatiku semakin mantap untuk mengambil sebuah keputusan. Keputusan yang aku tahu pasti suatu saat nanti aku akan menyesal karena telah mengambilnya. Namun, aku akan lebih menyesal jika aku tidak melakukannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Flashback.**

_Sakura Haruno –mempelai pengantin wanita– menatap balik kedua onyx yang berbeda warna itu, dan dengan halus dia melepaskan genggaman tangan Kakashi pada jemarinya. Sekali lagi dia menatap onyx itu, dan kemudian pandangannya beralih kembali kepada sosok wanita berambut coklat yang sedang berdiri sekitar sepuluh langkah dari tempatnya._

_Dihelanya nafas dalam-dalam sebelum dia mengucapkan kata-kata yang selama ini tak pernah terpikirkan akan terucap dari bibirnya. _

"_Kakashi, menikahlah dengan Rin." Suara pelan itu cukup terdengar untuk Kakashi dan seluruh hadirin yang ada di ruangan itu. Kakashi terperangah mendengarnya, mencoba tersenyum dan memastikan bahwa ucapan itu hanyalah gurauan belaka._

_Sakura mengulang kembali kata-katanya, "Menikahlah dengan Rin, Kakashi !" Suara itu mantap keluar dari bibir sang gadis Haruno._

_Setelah mengatakan kalimat itu, Sakura berjalan menuju tempat Rin berdiri. Tak dihiraukannya tatapan undangan yang ada di ruangan itu, Sakura tetap menuju tempat Rin berdiri. Kemudian, diraihnya tangan Rin, dengan sedikit memaksanya, Sakura menarik Rin menuju tengah ruangan._

"_Dua puluh tahun kelak, aku pasti menyesal karena telah melakukan ini, Kakashi. Tetapi, dua puluh tahun kelak juga, aku pasti lebih menyesalinya jika tidak melakukannya." Tubuh Sakura bergetar menahan tangis. "Menikahlah dengan Rin, Kakashi. Aku tahu, kalian saling mencintai. Kami-sama telah menakdirkan kalian untuk bersama. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan belajar untuk menerimanya." Ucap Sakura, diakhiri dengan sebuah senyuman yang tersungging di bibirnya._

_Secara otomatis, Kakashi memeluk Sakura._

"_Terima kasih Sakura. Terima kasih banyak. Aku tahu, suatu saat nanti kau pasti akan mendapatkan kesempatan untuk memiliki orang yang lebih tepat dariku." Ujar Kakashi di sela-sela pelukannya._

**End of flashback.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Itulah kesempatanmu untuk bisa bersama dengan cinta pertamamu, Kakashi. Kenangan itu tak akan mudah untuk kulupakan. Atau mungkin tidak akan pernah bisa untuk kulupakan. Biarlah kenangan itu selalu menjadi bagian dari hidupku. Akulah yang mengatakan, bahwa dua puluh tahun kelak aku akan menyesal karena melakukannya, tetapi dua puluh tahun kelak juga aku akan lebih menyesal jika tidak melakukannya. Mungkin saja, ini adalah dua puluh tahun pertamaku dalam masa penyesalanku karena telah melepaskanmu. Tapi ku harap, di dua puluh tahun keduaku, aku akan tersenyum bahagia karena telah melakukannya.

Sampai detik ini, aku masih belajar untuk berdamai dengan keadaan. Dan aku berharap, semoga aku bisa berdamai dengan keadaan seperti yang pernah kau lakukan dahulu.

Aku memang tak bisa memiliki dirimu seutuhnya, namun aku bahagia karena pernah merasakan memiliki cintamu –walaupun dalam pengertian yang berbeda.

Kembali kuhela nafas dalam-dalam. Mencoba menghilangkan rasa perih yang menyusup dalam hati ini. Samar-samar kudengar suara panggilan yang telah membuyarkan lamunanku dari masa lalu.

"Sakura, kau ada di mana ? Kaasan sudah siap." Kudengar suara wanita yang memanggilku.

"Iya Kaasan, Sakura ada di taman samping rumah." Kemudian, wanita yang kupanggil dengan kaasan itu menghampiriku yang sedang duduk di kursi taman samping rumah.

"Kau yakin akan melakukan ini, Sakura ? Kau sendiri tahu kan, siapa yang akan kita kunjungi ?"

"Iya Kaasan, Sakura sangat yakin. Tidak ada salahnya kan, kita datang berkunjung untuk memberikan ucapan selamat atas kelahiran anak pertama Kakashi dan Rin ?"

Mungkin, ini adalah langkah pertamaku untuk berdamai dengan dengan keadaan –tambahku dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OWARI**

* * *

**Huh...#menghela nafas. Akhirnya UTS saya berakhir dan akhirnya saya mempublish fic ini juga. Hahaha...:D. Ini merupakan fic pertama saya, harap maklum kalau banyak typos. Dan saya sangat menyadari jika fic ini masih banyak kekurangan, mungkin saja malah membuat reader sakit mata saat membacanya. #pundung. Maafkanlah keabalan saya ini. Fic ini saya adaptasi dari sebuah novel. Bahkan beberapa quote saya ambil dari novel tersebut. Jadi, fict ini tidak originil fresh dari saya. Fic ini tercipta karena saya sangat geregetan sama ending dari novel itu, sungguh kecewa sekali saya dengan ending novel itu, terlihat agak memaksa, sampai-sampai terbawa dalam dunia mimpi saya. #baiklah yang ini agak lebay. Dan saya, mencoba untuk membuat fic dari sudut pandang pihak yang merasa tersakiti (yah... walaupun sebenarnya dalam novelnya terlihat ikhlas sih. ****).**

**Kuucapkan terima kasih banyak untuk teman saya ****Mega Sashie**** yang mau menyempatkan waktu untuk memberi masukan bagaimana agar fic ini enak dibaca. #sun...cium...Mega. Muach...**

**Dan untuk reader, author berharap untuk meninggalkan jejak, kritik, saran, flame atau apa saja boleh kok. Dengan senang hati saya akan menerimanya. **

**Sign in**

**Rieki Kikkawa**

**02112012**


End file.
